EPR methods are uniquely suited for understanding the fundamental principles of magnetic resonance imaging. The IERC, in collaboration with Dr. Reef (Philip D., II) Morse, Dr. Cheryl Stevenson, and Dr. Jean Standard at Illinois State University (Department of Chemistry), Scientific Software Services, Research Specialties, and Dr. Edward Long at NASA Langely, are developing an educational module aimed at the first year physical chemistry student. This module will include all instructional materials including lecture notesand overheads, anti-Helmholz coils for generating the gradient, a power supply, a goniometer stage for rotating the sample, data acquisition software and hardware, image reconstruction software, samples for laboratory exercises, and spectra taken from more exotic samples such as stressed materials (aircraft composites). These materials will be sufficient for a two-hour lecture and three-hour laboratory followed by approximately 3-6 hours of student data evaluation and presentation (generating the images from data, plotting, data presentation, and the like). This project is commensurate with the role of the IERC as a means of information dissemination and educational improvement.